Thamelia I: Gold
by SilverDeviousWing
Summary: 'The simplest being, always seems to be one with the most complicated story'. Thamelia was no acception to that one. During her days she's a simple traveler who provides paidless service to those in need. At night however, she takes upon a different name... My spin on a Legomance. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories Abought

The lock both puzzled and fascinated me. Intricate and delicate, yet made of iron and apparently, impenetrable. Flower and fern designs were engraved in the shackle and it had

a blue ethereal glow coming from the inside of it.

It was quite obvious; An Azrian lock.

I was hesitant at first. Would it accept my touch? I suppose I would not know until I try.

I clutched my ebony forged gauntlet, gently unbuckling and slipping it off the pale skin of my hand. I first traced my fingernails over it, watching as the padlock trembled and gave a flicker of white swirls that followed my trailing nails.

When I settled it into my palm, the white patterns encased it and seemingly crawled inside the lock and with a click, the shank unlocked.

I did not feel like parting with the lock, so like the others before this one, I pocketed it. The craftsman of the last two locks and this one were so different and beautiful. It was strange to think that they were all made by one person.

It was even stranger to think that I once knew well this one person. Twas even odder to think that this man was once the local blacksmith in a town I used to dwell in; my mentor. I could remember still how he took to having an apprentice. So elated he was. The old coot was pretty much jumping out of his wrinkly skin when he showed me his 'trophy'. It was the one piece out of all his works that he refused to sell. A bow, made of the finest and purest of all metals; fortscawl.

My thoughts were forced to sleep by the mystery I found inside the unlocked chest. The wooden case held something that would bring my sadness to an end. Tis strange I think, how such a small thing could possibly bring my happiness back to me. The happiness I once shared with my family, and I wondered if they missed me. If they figured out what had happened to me. Quite the mystery my life had turned out to be. Who would ever think that in one night you would be kidnapped, and then dropped into the middle of a new world? I did not.

Anyway, now was not the time to be thinking of such things. I had to continue the path I now carved myself.

A door to the underworld was the only way I could return home. The underworld was a bridge to different worlds, dangerous and I knew that even if I got home I would have a good chance in probably ending up bed ridden for life. But, it was worth it! It was the home of my people. The world I was born in. The place my destiny resided! It had to be worth it. I was risking everything I had left.

I had found this worlds door to the underworld, but its main core was shattered. From the evidence I had gathered, the sphere had been broken into seven parts- each containing magnitudes of power- and had been spread round this world. I figured the best way to search for them was to check the most likely places. The pieces themselves I knew now had festered for long periods of time and had each grown a liking for a different environment. Of the last two I found, one was in a deep and dark forest (almost impossible to navigate through!) and the other at the bottom of a lava pit. They both had left me with scars and burns. That is why this one made me very suspicious. There were no major obstacles so far; why this was so, I had no clue. I had yet to glimpse the splatters of my own blood.

A worry hang over my head. My bodies response was to nervously turn around and scan every dark corner of the chamber for which I had searched endlessly for. Nothing. Turning my eyes slowly back to the key of my future I quickly picked it up and roughly shoved it in a pocket beneath my dark chest plate. I made quick time to skirt across the room and leave the plain and now really empty room at my back.

I crouched down and peaked through the small gap under the door, and only then did I know how much trouble I was in. _Guards._ Everywhere. _They knew_. They knew I would come! It was an ambush.

As soon as I opened that door I would become a pin-cushion full of arrows. I had to figure a way out, but I couldn't go through that door.

I denied my lips the right to shout 'damn!' and tip toed back across the room to the empty chest. There is nothing else in this room; its plain and there are no other doors or windows to escape out of. But, perhaps I missed something. _Hopefully_ , I missed something.

I was right. Thank the lord!

Right along floor below the chest -almost invisible- was a thin line covered in dust. My guess was a trapdoor. But the thing was, I had to move the chest and if they guards heard me, they surely would come in on my heels, brandished swords and arrows. The chest was too heavy and big to lift, and it would take even longer to tip it over or slid it across. However, if the trapdoor was as old as this room, it would be breakable and only used to the weight of the chest- making it stable. If the weight drastically grew bigger, perhaps - _perhaps!_ \- it would break and fall through.

I allowed a small smirk and then, feeling rather smug and in the mood for dramatics, turned around towards the door. I picked a spare dagger from my boot and allowed my arm to send it sailing into the wooden door. Almost instantly I heard the shuffling of feet and, taking this as my cue, I sprung to the top of the chest. I felt a rush of air and my cloak tugging on my neck as my estimation was proven true. I plummeted probably 50 ft before the chest beneath me shattered and I stumbled forward from the impact. Crashing into a wall, I took a quick note of my surroundings and the ignorant shouts above me. It was a cave system. A very dark cave system for that matter. I couldn't see anything the light from above did not reach. But from what I could see, this room was similar to upstairs. Old and bare, except there were rocky walls and floors instead of smooth ones. And there were no precious chests either.

Many exits there were yes. Four of them from what I could see so far, five from what I could smell. I knew I would not be able to rely on sight as my eyes were like the average humans. Pathetic. My nose however, was far stronger than any prowling wolfs'. I followed the smallest scent of leaves. It would take me outside, I knew. I felt the thundering of footsteps above me shake the earth that layered the roof of the tunnel. So they knew where this lead and want to cut me off. I need to hurry! I ran and ran, following the scent of freedom and then all at once my senses and sight were pummeled with green forestry and the smell of white wood. Out of the shadows and into the light, they were on me!

I bolted even faster, pushing my legs to run like there were meteorites smashing the ground after every step I took. I was not able to run fast if my body felt there was no danger. In other words, no adrenaline- no speed. It was my fuel, but I was luckily able to find a loop hole in my body's natural cycle. I could con my mind into thinking I was in very immediate danger by thinking up ridiculous situations that made me automatically flee with fear. I was good at that. Fleeing. So you can only really imagine how fast I ran and still, good luck with that.

I knew I had lost them after I had tripped and fallen onto the dry grass that combed the edge of the Lothlorien forest. I took in a sharp breath of air that cut down my lungs so fast it felt like a knife had been drug down my throat. I flipped around, expecting an arrow to be pointed between my brows, but nothing was there.

I had escaped. _Sigh._

I turned back onto my stomach and slipped my hand into my chest armor pocket. From it, I pulled a shard. A glowing, neon blue, crystalline shard. This was my future and I had just found the next piece of the puzzle it spelled. Three down, four to go. That lead me to my next challenge.

 _Where was the next one?_

* * *

Thank You so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed that as thoroughly as I did! Many more mysteries, feels and tales of love to come! Please comment and tell me what you thought. Maybe even a favorite or follow?

Anyway, ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Content Reject

I placed the shard in its matching place. It glowed white before fading back to the usual bright blue. Along its surface danced icy patterns, jumping off the quarter made sphere and back onto it. Essence of its power.

The sphere sat on top of a dark grey pedestal, its stone engraved with jagged patterns that crept down and onto the floor. The markings covered the entire floor, not a trace of bareness. The celestial markings of our queens of old. No doubt carved by Queen Elasia herself. It left me with a strange feeling at the bottom of my gut. I could only guess it was awe.

There were seven Queens of Old. They were our former rulers and the only queens to rule our land. We never had kings. I do not know why but it seemed to be forbidden to allow any man upon a throne in my world. If only I could see it now.

Anyway, the Queens of Old were wise, beautiful and the founders of my home. Dragospire. The one and only palace of my world, Aithea.

The Seventh, Queen Iylene. She has ruled my world with a powerful understanding of her peoples hearts and ways, and she herself has been the blade that protects their minds from those who would dare stand against us. Though she was no expert in taking up arms, she would protect what she could and heal all those who were in need. I could say I was a friend of hers, but really she was my mentor. Well she used to be my mentor. She cannot exactly teach me from another world.

The Sixth was Queen Elasia. She ruled my world once over six years ago. She was an artist of all forms. She could dance, sing, paint, carve, smith and do all sorts of magnificent things. She was well known for her skills in swordsmanship and her vast knowledge of other worlds. I am almost sure that she had been to this world I occupied now. I had not met her before personally, but I was able to catch a glimpse of her the day before she disappeared. Indeed she did disappear, we gave up our search for her after two years. Two years without a queen was long enough for my people to decide that she wasn't coming back. Anyway, Queen Lione was the Fifth. She was known for her excellent battle strategies and unforgiving glare that could make enemies turn tails and run. She was ruthless but always acted for the rights of her people. A just queen she was.

The Fourth was known as Queen Dyella. She, who had become quite the flirtatious queen, was a mother of four (one being Queen Lione herself) and the only known queen to take it upon herself to invite lowly peasants to celebrations of events such as her crowning and birthday festivities. She was the one who loved love and saw those below her status as equals (A trait only passed on to Queen Iylene who is her great great great granddaughter).

The Third Queen was named Amara. I have to say that I did not know much about her. She was mysterious, calculating and distant.

The Second Queen, Kasula, daughter of the First, was never actually crowned queen, but since her disappearance she has been named one for her loving heart. She was fair and righteous, knowledgeable beyond compare and was beautiful and innocent enough to capture the whole of Aithea in her hands. She was the ruler for no less then two years and went missing the night before her coronation.

The First Queen, a mother to us all really, was named Rimien. She looked quite different from my species and her story was one that was told probably a million times a day. It never got old. The story of how a girl mysteriously ended up in the world of Aithea and then used her hands to sew the broken bonds of the lands together. She fought wars, had children, was named the one and true queen, gave her heart to save the elderly and eventually left us without a trace of her leave.

It was all the same though, Six Queens of Old had disappeared and I think we all thought that soon we would loose the Seventh, Queen Iylene. Our precious Queen Iylene.

But then I thought, have I disappeared too? I am not at home so I wonder what they are thinking. Did I disappear in their minds too? I was not a Queen of Old, so I was not sure.

I, like the rest of my people, felt a horrible sense of an incomplete puzzle. We were once complete, but someone seems to keep stealing the most important pieces. Now I too was seemingly missing. I have to find my way back to the board.

I let my ebony gauntlet grace the cracked orb, it's essence weaving its way up my arm and warming my skin with its shining surface. I shivered when it reached the bare skin of my neck and crept up my cheek. I gasped when I felt it. The fire, so excruciatingly hot. It was the essence, penetrating the walls of my skull underneath the skin of my temples. It was like driving two hot iron stakes through my cranium and into the back of my eyes.

My eyes. I could not see anything. Just a bright white light, and then everything faded back in. I was not at the temple anymore. The door to the underworld did not sit in front of me and my hand no longer held the bottom of the broken key.

Instead I was in a strange forest. Trees -almost as tall as the cliffs back in Dragospire- were dark and a very light, almost invisible fog laden the ground around the roots. Toadstools and mushrooms, moss and thick vines wrapped around the branches that hung low and swooped the forest floor. Water, black as pitch, followed along through murky streams, its surface layer riddled with bark and fallen leaves and other bits and pieces. From what little I had learned in my time in this world so far, I knew this forest was one of those I would hate to live in. Mirkwood was not a pretty place altogether though.

I caught sight of a white rope like substance. It lead off into the distance, quite a long and difficult trek it would be if I had to move through all this foliage. I lifted my leg to step over a vine in front of me. _It moved._

This both relieved me and made me weary. I was not dreaming. My mind had been taken to the location of the next shard of the key, but my body was still at the temple. The time that passed and the things I did here were actually happening in this world at this very second. If someone looked in this general direction, they would not see me but they would see the forest move. Creating a pathway of sorts. This would of course be unnatural and I did not like causing suspicion. Made things difficult, it did.

I guess I had no choice though. I would just have to make sure no ones looking before I move. Taking this all on board I surveyed my surroundings for signs of life. Non. Not a bird nor bee in sight. No elves either. Good!

It took a while before I remembered and realized where the trail may lead. My theory was proven correct when the woods thinned out and shone more light green than the dark I passed first. I spied the smooth stone walls of the Woodland Realm, the kingdom of elves that so bravely dwell in this formidable place.  
I must say it was beautiful. Just in that moment. The one perfect moment where the sun shined through the canopy leaves and left a glowing hue over the mighty walls. I could see the patterns of cracks in the stones surface, though small, they were still there. And in that second, my heart thumped. It was so similar to my home and yet all the same, completely and extraordinarily different.

I did _not_ like being here, I decided. It was too much of a reminder, to big of an enamoring hand that placed a bucket full of contentedness in my sub-conscious. I refused to feel content in a place that was not my home, no matter how similar it was. I belonged somewhere else.

Feeling as though I had what I came for I left. Back to my normal body, back to where my mind could settle and focus on the task at hand. I knew where the next piece was, that is all I needed. Though I had a need to run to the back corner of the temple and hide until the night took my consciousness, I knew I could not.

I had a destination now, and a goal. One that I should hope to survive through to complete.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Runvus and Shophiecastle for the follows and favorite! It's much appreciated and I hope you both are enjoying the story so far. And 49 Views! WOO HOO! Go me!**

 **I hope none of you mind, the first part was a bit of a filler of Thamelia's world's history. If anything at all doesn't make sense or if you have any questions please ask! I love answering questions!**

 **Any way! Please favorite, follow and comment! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Murder Under the Sun

Who ever said the sky was the most beautiful thing in the world obviously has not been to other worlds. I knew my sky by heart, and once I did think it was the most wonderful thing to see. My skies were orange. I had never seen a blue sky. I could stare at it for months.

And for the first few days after I awoke in this world, stare I did indeed. But not just at the sky, but at everything. Everything was new! Strange and mystical. A lot of things I thought were ugly. Such as the plain brown barks of the trees I had seen. Snow too. I had never seen snow. Snow. It was a funny pronunciation of slow in my opinion. Whoever Invented it must have been drunk at the time. However I did come to one conclusion about the unique substance. I could hide in it. My white skin would definitely disappear against it, I would just have to nick a white cloak from somewhere.

Anyway. My travels this day lead me to a small stead not far from the edge of Mirkwood. I had felt anger in every step I took towards the forest and eventually, my hatred overrun my course. It had forced me to look for an inn to stay, where I would hopefully gain control of my body once again in the morn. This course too however, was interrupted by a rather unexpected turn of events.

My thin, onyx colored chain mail cloak was up, my armor stored peacefully in its handy dandy pocket state in the rucksack I hauled over my shoulder, and my kit of amber forged daggers hidden well over my figure. I bore my bow and arrows over my shoulder too; they sat nicely on top of my bag, and my sword was tucked away in its sheath at my waist.

It was strange to not be wearing amour. In this world it had become my sanctuary, though it probably was not smart to think it so. If one became dependent on shields, then I would most certainly succumb to the need to feel a weapon in my hands, and I had both at my disposal. My ancestors surely understood my weariness of my sudden instinct to take up arms. But then again, I wondered if they could reach me in this world, or was there sight of me lost?

I made do with the elven winter dress and boots I stole from a traveling merchant not long ago. He had plenty more at his disposal and if not, i'm sure he would be more capable of finding some more than I was.

I hated them I must say. They were heavy and tight (and a horrible shade of brown), only useful for being warm during the cold. I cursed who ever made the awful thing, but I had to blend in and I could not let anyone see my face. I had to become invisible.

When I made to the entrance of the stead, I dared not enter straight away, but wait for the cover of a crowd to enter. I would be less suspicious then. And like so, I skipped to the back of a big group of merchants and kept my head down as we made through the entrance.

It was easy enough to maneuver through the crowds and enter the local tavern. Here would come the difficult stage on my part.

I eyed the barman for some time, trying to think of a strategy to get past this one.

This is a big town right? Well big for a stead anyway, so if I just ask for their finest room perhaps I won't draw to much attention...

Taking a deep breath I strode up to the bar and with my most confident voice I said, "I demand your finest room!", well that's what I thought I said anyway. It came out more like -"please, m-may I have the smallest room for a night!?" - a small squeak.

I am sure that my cloak could go no lower than it was when I hid behind it from embarrassment at all the laughter my squeaky tone had induced. The barman and all the other occupants howled like dogs.

The barman was the first to cease his chortle, and he gave me a look of amusement. "Pardon? Say that again would you please little lady?" little what? Lady? Little lady? little LADY? LITTLE?

I frowned as my mood slowly plummeted. I did not think something like this would happen when I first tried to talk to anyone of this world. Sure I was shy, but that was to be expected right? Twas not everyday that I had to speak to someone of this world. This was the first time I had tried to talk to anyone for fear of looking like a fool. I guess I had just done that.

But for that insult, all hopes of politeness was out the window and I let my annoyance surface.

"I said, I demand the smallest room for the night, and please cease those awful noises you make, my ears are starting to hurt. Now hurry up, I'm not in the mood for dealing with rude and unpleasant people."

They shut up quickly after those words left my mouth. I heard a few of them growl and noticed the frowns on their faces, some inflamed with embarrassment like mine was not to long ago. Some of the more heartfelt ones looked away for shame.

The bar tender looked down and nodded. With an unsure voice he replied "Uh of course. That will be two gold pieces for the night" I placed the coins on the table and wrenched my hand away before his could get anywhere near it as he collected the money.

Why did I take my hand away? Because I didn't know what would happen. Crossing over worlds... It should be impossible. The universe just isn't made for that, if it were, I think we would have known about this place, or Middle-Earth as they call it.

It was like the scaline theory about the ancestors of my species. There was this stupid theory that we developed from snake like creatures. Bloody stupid in my opinion, but then again I wouldn't ever truly know because there are so many other theories on how my species came to be. That we formed from stars or we popped out of flower buds in the middle of a beautiful meadow in the sky. I'm sure our past was written down once, but the stories have become so twisted and manipulated that no one knows the truth anymore. Its all just questions, upon questions. Questions that are never going to be answered.

The barman showed me to my room, but rather strangely shoved the key roughly into my hand, then turned tail and fled downstairs. I blinked, obviously confused.

But then I froze mid turn. With my ears, -efficient as ever- I could hear the sound of subtle breaths. Short, but steady and calm. Those of an elf's breathing cycle. Two elves...

Another breath, quite different to the others, was long and deep, and it had a slight lulling effect. It was either a woman, or a very old man, but none the less, this was the normal take of a mortal breath.

I took in the scents. The corridor had the faintest smell of rotting wood and I could smell the fire and putrid alcohol from the room beneath this floor. But, under the smell of testosterone and festering hormones, I could differ the smell of grass, bark and a slight hint of royal blood.

Whoever was on this floor with me, was not staying for the pleasure of a roof over there heads. No royal blood would willingly take to staying at a place like this when there was a few other, more comfortable choices.

So, question was, why were they here and why were they in my room?

It twas then that I chose to look up and my eyes almost immediately caught the sight of a bolt. Pointed squarely at me through the peeping hole at the other end of the corridor, room 7. Never did I feel so terribly shocked. I had been ambushed.

Almost as if the person on the other side of the door sensed my realization and knew I had no where to go, they spoke.

"Go inside now. The Lords await your presence" they hissed. Male and Elven.

And so I did. But of course, not before drawing my bow and arrow and sending it through the peep hole and into the mans skull.

* * *

Please tell me what you think in the comments and If possible, tell me exactly what you like. The mystery, a specific detail about the main character revealed so far? Something along those lines?

And I am so sorry. I hate cliff-hangers but I had to because I'm still planning the next part. The next chapter will be extra long I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the sound of a dead body colliding with the floor. It was loud enough and I could sense the shuffling of feet and the small sigh from the other side of the door. They too heard their soldier fall.

I drew another two arrows swiftly and kicked the door open roughly, a snarl ripping through my throat.

I was correct. Two elves and an old man. I almost immediately recognized the first elf.

"Thranduil" I spat.

His piercing gaze did little to intimidate me. His blue eyes narrowed, eyebrows raised in an unimpressed look. He pursed his lips before clutching the handle of his sword tighter and replying.

"Thief" he made it seem like the word was a fly in his perfect bowl of soup.

I kept the arrows on him, but allowed my eyes to hold the strong gaze of the next elf. This elf I did not know. But he had to be important. He had that look that all the royals did in this world. But his gaze held something I did not expect. Sadness. But, why was such an emotion coming from him? One who probably had so much to be happy for?

"Be it you who searches for the Reunion of a homeland from far far away?" The old man spoke, standing up from his chair by the window.

I felt as if a big stone had become wedged between my lungs, stopping me from taking any deep breaths.

"What do you want from me?" Came the only response I could give.

The old mans long white hair swayed as he chuckled. His white robs shuffling as he took a few steps forward.

"Why nothing my dear Thamelia." I couldn't hold my slight gasp of shock, "I simply would but ask you one question! How does the Lady Rimien fare?"

In an instant his nose met the tip of my arrow and he stopped walking towards me, glancing only once at the weapon brandished at him. His eyes held mine for so long before I begin to shake vigorously and agony took me by the throat.

His gaze softened, "Such pain you must feel, to bear a burden that none other will probably ever experience... " He faded away, I could see he was remembering something. I do not know what though.

He cleared his throat, "My name is Gandalf the White. I see you know Thranduil, how I do not know though. You have not met before, correct?" I took a breath, forced myself to stay still and gave a gruff, short response.

"Merchants love their rumors don't they?" He chuckled.

"Seems they do. Any way, this here is Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He was the first to volunteer for this quest we make." That caught my attention.

"What quest?" I growled. I didn't like where this was going. I didn't associate with anyone so how could my fate become tangled with a quest purged by elves and wizards? It didn't make sense. Let alone how he knew of my name or my predicament. Had he been following me? But, that's impossible I would have heard him a century ago! So how...?

Gandalf shared a glance with Elrond and Thranduil. An unspoken agreement passed though their gazes, Thranduil, I could see, was more hesitant but nodded anyway. Each of their blue eyes turned to me.

Elrond spoke first, tone strong "I think our negotiations would be best discussed without weapons unsheathed, lest we do something we may regret."

"For now I will... "

None have tempted my aim so far, and neither have they drawn against me...

I raised my eyebrows and dipped my head slightly towards the elf lord.

"...Abide by your wishes. Speak carefully Lord Elrond."

He shook his head, and whispered "Not here! Come where we may speak privately, then you will know all."

I tensed, my shoulders growing stiff. Where would they lead me? Would they ambush me again, this time with more men? Were they angry at me from stealing the pieces from them. Surely they knew it was me that took them if they knew my story?

That made me think. Was this about my problem? It could be... What if they wanted to help? I mentally shook my head. Of course they don't want to help me. I'm not there problem. But then came the prospect of going with them. I didn't know where they would lead me... the only place close enough was the mirkwood forest or the plainlands. The plains would be a smart choice I guess. Its flat and you would never be able to eavesdrop on anyone without seeing them.

I sighed. Against all my previous fears and rules and walls I had created from interacting with this world. I threw them out of the window just once to allow my curiosity to be satisfied. I bargained, if I thought that even an inkling was about to go wrong, I could pull out just as easily.

"Fine, lead on."

And they made no hesitation to open the door and leave the room. Walking swiftly down the corridor I silently wondered if they had not heard their soldier die by my arrow. Maybe they were ignoring it?

They certainly mentioned nothing about the dead elf as they made quick pace towards the exit. All of the people at the bar and around the stools parting instantly for their passage. Respect seemed heavy in this room, and all those who laughed not an hour ago were silent and avoided my glare.

I was silently surprised when I exited the tavern. Armored horses, elves and men were everywhere. Probably around a hundred in all.

"Perhaps you should take a moment to ready yourself" Gandalf inquired. I nodded and split away from the group, walking far away enough that I could be at peace from there small talk.

A few minutes later, four spare horses were lead to us and a blue roan paint was walked towards me. I took in the man leading it. Blonde hair, elf, blue eyes, only half armored. He held the reins out to me and immediately I noticed his hand was bare and skin showing, I made sure to grab the reins closer to the bridle. The elf let go, giving me a sutle glare, before walking away to stand next to King Thranduil.

Then I noticed that not only did he glare, but all the other elves and men glared too.

So my stealing of the piece from Lady Galadriels white wood has become known has it?

I could tell that a large percentage of these people wanted me dead or rotting in a cell at the deepest and darkest part of this world.

A rough shove on my shoulder sent my elbow up and immediately the horse in front of me jerked his head away in fright. This angered the elves further and they muttered in elvish under their breaths. I could tell they were cursing me. When my gaze turned on them, they quietened and turned there noses up at me, looking away with a chorus of 'humphs!'

I adjusted my hood and made sure it would stay firmly upon my head. I still wasn't comfortable with having it off and showing off my peculiar racial features just yet. Maybe I never would.

It was only until I was sure that my face was the only thing visible did I stop fiddling and tightening it. My hearing was slightly dimmed through the thick winter fabric and this of course set me on edge. My species relied heavily on hearing and smelling, without one or the other we could sense that we became easily vulnerable. So just for good measure I adjusted my belt so that my sword was both visible and more easy to reach. I could sense many eyes on my figure when I did that and the tension grew.

To forget about them for a moment, I studied the horse. A male, taller than me by a hand or two (8 inches), head held high unlike most others, and a proud but alert demeanor fit his figure.

We had horses in Aithea. Much more different though. They all had eight legs and two heads.

But what made me feel a little more uneasy was the structure of this horse- no not just that, everything about this particular horse screamed 'well bred'. Compared to the other horses that the soldiers and nobles were sitting on, the only horse that looked as good was the pure white horse that Gandalf mounted. Why was I given such a horse? Why not give me one that was pretty much the same as the others? Better yet, I am surprised they did not give me a donkey.

Not exactly helping my suspicion.

An ugly feeling settled at the bottom of my gut as I mounted the horse. The saddle did little to help my mental state as it too looked like it was finely made, but it did not make it any more comfortable to my backside.

I lead the horse to stand beside Gandalf, and to him, I nodded my readiness. With that the party made out of the stead and with Gandalf and Elrond leading the charge, I rode silently in the middle of the pack. Not that it was my own decision to ride there as every elf and man around me seemed to block all sides of me.

We picked up speed once we came to an open field and it seemed I had guess right. The plains indeed was where we were headed. Out on the field though I saw another group.

I could not see them quite as clear as I would have hoped because of my poor eyesight, but my nose picked up something else. The smell of white wood. And then as we came closer, the picture became clearer, and I was stunned.

What on earth is Lady Galadriel doing here?

She sat upon a white horse, -much like Gandalfs one- with her hair flowing freely and a pale elven dress that drifted softly down her shoulders and of the sides of the horse. A green cloak too was worn not only by her, but as well by every other elves around her. The fourth party differed much from the others that escorted me. I could tell that though of the same race, much could be differed between the three elven kingdoms.

As the group drew nearer, the men in front of me spread out and around them in a 'C' formation, and I was now riding slightly behind Elrond. All other sides around me blocked, it seemed as though I was being forced to come to a halt in front of the Lady herself.

The elves and even the men around me bowed to her slightly from atop of there steeds, but she ignored them, for she was too busy eyeing me.

When all was silent, she spoke to me.

"Tell me, why do you hide, Thamelia, daughter of Aithea?" Her voice was strong and it sounded quite like someone else was speaking with her, for I heard not one, but almost two voices.

"I do not hide!" I growled, glaring at her from under my hood. If I was hiding, I would be either up in a tree or back at the temple.

"Then why must you wear a cloak of iron?" Her blue eyes pierced mine and I clenched my jaw.

"Because those of this world are better unknowing than disbelieving" I spat.

"Not all are the same, you must know this. Come, let us see who you really are, for Thamelia, trust me when I say this. We are not your enemy."

Were they not? I did not know. It was hard to make out an enemy from a friend when you are thrust into a world you have little knowledge of. But perhaps I was wrong, for the few months I have spent so far in this world, of all the knowledge I have gain of the elven realm, the Lady of the Whitewood was never so poorly written off as a foe in any book I had read.

I looked down. I have spent so long wandering the shadows of this world, losing my way and having to find my way back alone. If help was about to be offered to me then showing myself would perhaps prove something to them. I do not know what they could gain of seeing me properly but perhaps it is time for me to stop tip toeing around the idea.

My hands -which had once gripped the reins tightly- came up and clasped the hem of the chain mail cloak. I stayed still for a moment, hesitating once more before throwing it back and allowing it to bounce back to my shoulder blades.

I heard multiple gasps, most from the men, and if it were possible, I would have been killed in that second by all the hard and shocked stares.

It twas not my hair or face that made them surprised. It was my ears of which that awed them. Not exactly what they were used to. They started out just like any other humans with the shape but as they continued to spread out, you would see the four different sections of strange webbing. Five stalk like parts of the ear parted the four sections, and at the end of each was a strange bud. The webbing sported various odd shapes and It would be obvious that they were holes in the webbing. I could just tell they were both curious and disgusted. I expected no less.

Galadriel seemed to take it in stride though, and Gandalf just smiled to himself, almost as if he was happy with something.

"So you truly are not of this world. Well then, that changes the course we take greatly..." The she-elf spoke.

"What course? Why have you of all elven folk, traveled so far from home? What quest would possibly require the Queen of White to leave her forest?"

The other two noble elves shared a slight glance of agreement, the first sign I wasn't totally regarded as disgusting.

It was Lord Elrond who spoke then.

"The drown lands are a direct path to the East. We have been called there by someone. She spoke to us of your arrival, and requested we bring you and an army of the most capable there. For what purpose I know not, I am rather against the journey we are to take, but the Lady Galadriel is persistent."

"Who is she? Why does she want me?!" I growled. The horse underneath me shifted uncomfortably. It seems that he was nervous as I continued to growl.

"We do not know! We know none of why this is happening! Perhaps we should all just give a little patience and wait until our purpose of gathering is revealed by the one?" Gandalf snapped at not just me, but at everyone else too. Why on earth was he so suddenly angry?

He took a breath and moved his horse to stand beside me. He looked me square in the eye and spoke strongly but less harshly.

"No knowledge has been gained through questions of this journey. But, it has been long in the making. I feel it in the air. The Valar themselves had to have had hand in the planning of this gathering, for I know that only the gods of this world would be able to reach that of your own. I think it be best that we all accept, that this is not chance. This was all meant to happen. And you, my dear girl, are too a part of this, as much as any other who rides with us this day."

Galadriel added, "Even I do not understand why this has happened. Why should our world be disturbed when all is only beginning to have the peace it deserves? But, indeed, it is better to work together, than to argue against one another."

I sighed. It was obvious I was going no where. But then I thought, what about me? When do I get to go home? Then an idea struck me.

"I quite frankly do not like where any of this is going. I would never have thought twice to associate with elves or wizards or men. It actually disgusts me. But I am willing to cooperate if you abide to some conditions. " It seemed that Thranduil was the one who liked deals, therefore he stepped forward with his steed.

"As long as you abide to some of ours, we would be delighted to have your cooperation."

I mentally felt a bit relieved. If this elf knew what he was doing, perhaps it won't be as horrible as I thought. People with good minds tend to make quick decisions and therefore speed up the process, which would be good in my case.

"Firstly, you have something of mine. I wish to have it back so that I may continue on my own path. Secondly I will not be ordered around and I wish to have freedom and to not be shadowed by any of your men. And finally, any questions of which I ask are to be answered straight. I will know if you lie either way, but if you want my cooperation those are my terms. Change them? I will not!" Thranduil smiled falsely and nodded his acceptance.

"Very well we shall agree. Our terms however are of less. For one you will not be allowed any weapon and you shall feed yourself. Though we may travel together, I refuse to use provisions for one who is capable of taking care of themselves. Secondly, you will answer our questions as well and will not lie. And finally -though I doubt it is needed to be said- you will pledge all of your skills towards the completion of this quest, and we too shall hope to get along a bit better."

The scales of our terms seemed to fair better for me so of course I agreed. Where this bloody 'quest' or 'journey' would lead us, I had no idea. Why I even agreed without the struggle of trying to escape was beyond me. All I knew is that I was walking in blind to something I only hoped would end soon.

* * *

So here is the fourth chapter. As promised it is A LOT longer! I hope that you look forward to seeing whats next and please don't hesitate to shout out any confusions you may have. I will explain them to the best I can without giving away spoilers. Please comment, follow and favorite! All of that good stuff!

 **If you would like to see a drawing I did of Thamelia then you can see it on Quotev under the user SilverWing or on Wattpad by the user CandaceFielke. It may help with seeing her in the story as it includes what her ears look like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gandalf muttered to himself. They'd been on the road to an unknown destination for two days. Most of the time his companions and he would be focused on navigating the plains. The woman who called them had yet to give them directions and he found himself being constantly rattled with annoyance by Thranduil's overpowering commands.

To escape that horrible feeling of confusion, he often found himself studying the rather new character which had joined their group.

She was a puzzle that one, and yet somewhat faintly similar to his old friends, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. Though she was a lot less accommodating and rather bad tempered, she bared something he knew he himself could never cope with. A pain- no more like an agony, one she would hide until the cover of night and the silence of the sleeping army.

He was sure he would never be able to truly understand it, but to his conclusion, he may at least have some idea of the burden she bared.

To have grown up in a world, to have become so familiar with all of its concepts and visions. To know the way the very planet turned and the length of the nights and days. To have family and friends, relationships that others from other worlds would question. To be co used to the way everything was and the way everything is. Then to be pulled into another entirely different system with new folk, new eras, new surroundings... and to just know that all that you once knew was completely out of sight and just, out of reach. To know that when you looking up at the sky and think 'my home is far far away', it truly is far far away. Somewhere you can no longer see it amidst the other worlds and stars. Thinking and feeling guilty for knowing that you may look at a star and think its a star, but its not, its home and from so far away you could not recognize it.

Was that the pain she felt? If so, he wished to himself, I do not want to bear it.

Something else about her made him mystified though. Her attitude towards all of this quest. The demand she come with them was prominent and with a few terms, she seemed to accept it all at once. As if it were a common occurrence to her daily life, one that she had perhaps not experienced in a long time and welcomed with open arms. But, did she really understand what she was getting into?

He knew that she would help them if just to hasten them further along with this journey, but to just accept that this was happening, no matter how frustrating or how many questions she had- was truly odd.

She had indeed made terms but, so far she had only enforced 3 of them. For freedom to do as she pleased, to not be shadowed and to not be ordered around. She certainly enforced those as during the day she completely ignored the path they took, and galloped off to the side and quite a few times looked as if she were about to veer away and abandon them to her own mission. But no, she stayed in their general vicinity, but just seemed to prefer the distance between them.

He wondered why this was so. But, he also noticed that she was getting rather thin. Her strength looked to be there but her bones were becoming more prominent by the hour. How on earth was she becoming so sickly thin?

She had not been hunting for herself like she should have been. In fact he had seen her pretty much avoid all living things, by the lord above, she seemed slightly afraid of anything that breathed in this world. Was she so unsure of her surroundings? An even better question was, how different is this world to hers? For her to be fearful of almost everything, surely the difference to her must be greater than expected.

Gandalf felt worry seep into his being. Not knowing much of her species, he would not know much in ways of providing assistance to her.

He chuckled slightly to himself. He would never know unless he but ask. So he did just that.

* * *

I know this chapter is a lot smaller than the previous ones and I promise they will get longer. This is really just a filler chapter to try and define Thamelia a little more in other peoples perspectives! And of course this one is in Gandalf's point of view. I've tried to keep him in character as much as possible. If you think there is anything that could help me keep him in character a bit more then please tell me through some handy dandy constructive criticism. It would be much appreciated.

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Girl from the Next World

Thamelia's POV

Two days had gone by since the beginning of my journey with the army of elves and men. I of course spent most of my time trying to stay clear away from the lot, but obviously I had to give them signs I was staying. So in response to that, when I felt they needed a reminder I may have charged towards them and galloped back out to my original distance. It certainly gave me a laugh and eventually they grew used to my behavior.

Something was different this day however. I had a strange feeling. A knowing of sorts. Of what it was about though, surpassed my knowledge.

My thoughts however, stopped when I heard the un-mistakable clipty clop of hooves. Trotting up to my figure, was Gandalf. A soft but determined look in his eyes, I knew he had questions.

Walking in line next to my own horse, he greeted me.

"Tis a good morning this day, and how do you fair dear Thamelia?" It was odd hearing my name after so long.

"Just fine, Gandalf. What might you ask of me white one?" I asked expectantly, looking ahead.

"Am I not aloud to simply walk with thy lady without questions to ask?"

"You may, but of those to come to me, you are the first. You must have purpose for gracing me with your presence. And am I not of another world? That is plenty reason enough to ask."

He chuckled.

"You are very perceptive." I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Just ask as you will. I do not like idle dawdling in speech." Gandalf pulled his horse to a stop and gave me a hard stare. I too stopped a little further ahead.

"Tell me Thamelia, do your kind not eat?" I was puzzled.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I frowned. "Of course we do! Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"Then why do you not eat? You are thin, yet act as if you are as strong as you always have been. Do you fear to hunt in these lands because you know little of the prey?"

Silence gripped my being with an iron fist. No, I did not eat here. Not in these lands. I was too fearful of eating the wrong thing and dying.

I chose my next words carefully. "Entering a new world is not a common occurrence. I am cautious of everything, no matter how small or big of a matter it is."

He chuckled. He seemed to know I would not tolerate beings seen as weak. Then he said something I did not expect.

"May I propose an exchange? I shall teach you of my world, if you teach me of your own."

I paused at this offer. Weighing my options I knew I had no choice in the matter. I would die certainly if I knew little of how to care for myself in this world.

I nodded my agreement slowly.

He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. "Come, first I will show you what is edible and what is not. You certainly need a full belly this night."

A small nudge and my horse followed after his. He lead me a little further up ahead of the army that marched as one. We came to a halt and he turned to me.

"Draw your bow" I was confused but did as asked. There was nothing in sight that could be hunted. Just flat ground covered in dirt, dried grass and tumble weeds.

I strung an arrow softly, feeling the black feathers caress the insides of my fingers. Looking to the wizard for further instruction, I saw him point out towards the sky. In the distance did fly a creature I had seen many before. Black in color but only big enough for a small meal. But, there was not one, but a flock of six of these strange creatures. I had not a name to put to these creatures of flight, for though seen in this world, not one did fly in the skies of Athea.

I swiftly took the bow up and shot five arrows, one after the other. The last I drew skewered two of the animals. Excitement flew through me and without giving warning to Gandalf, I kicked my horse into a gallop, towards the grounded animals. I could hear Gandalf shortly take after me, his laughter coming out in a heartfelt sputter.

I let the horse circle the creatures at a trot. Eyeing each one as I passed them, I waited till Gandalf caught up, before dismounting. Walking towards the closest, I picked it up by its feet. It had wings and a very strange head, one I had not seen before.

"What are they?" I gasped.

He seemed slightly surprised. "They are birds, crows to be exact. Have you no birds in your world?"

"Well no, not that I know of. Goodness I've never seen such an ugly head. Its pointed and..." I sniffed, "bleck! Its smells awful!" I pinched my nose and threw the bird away, coughing as I did so.

"How on earth could you possibly eat that?"

Gandalf laughed loudly, his forehead crinkling as his brows raised from the smile he sported.

"You cook it over a fire of course. If you wanted something to eat out here, that is what you would. Not many rabbits around these parts my dear! Now pick them up and use this to tie them to your horses saddle. They should last you a while once you pluck them." He handed me a string and I picked each of them up, trying to ignore the horrible smell of dead carcasses.

Attaching them all to the saddle. For both my sake and the horses, I put them as far back as I could. Mounting, I heard the gurgle of my empty stomach. So even in a new world my body knew what food was. If only I had a way to communicate with my sub conscious then I wouldn't be in this mess!

Looking up, I saw the sun was at mid point, it would be at least 5 hours till dark. I wouldn't be able to cook the birds until we stopped for night. I would have to wait just a little longer.

Gandalf came up beside me and he asked his first of probably many questions.

"So tell me, how long have you been here in Arda?"

"...Almost six months I suppose. I don't really know. I just know that its been a long time since I saw the place I call home."

He glanced at me and chuckled.

"Do not worry dear Thamelia. I think your home, is closer than you think."

I shook my head slightly and looked up at the sky. With grey clouds rolling in from the south, I guessed some rain was to be expected.

"Tell me again, what is your world called?"

"Athea. My world is called, Athea. In our language-Pestreno- Athea means 'complete'." His eyebrows raised in surprise and he gave me a face of 'not bad'. I didn't know what for but I couldn't be bothered to ask.

"and tell me, what does your home look like?"

That was a small question with a big answer in my opinion. But, on the terms of our agreement, I guess I must comply.

"My world is much more different than this one. The sky is orange during the day and at night it dances with all sorts of colors in a way that is beautiful and hypnotizing... The trees are a hazel color and most of them grow high up above the clouds, where the dragons of our world sleep. There are cliffs that grow even taller and they say that at the top of some of the biggest, you feel like you can just reach out and touch the sun.

The grass is golden and there are many fields of wheat and barley that stretch for miles upon miles. There is only one ocean in my world as most of our water is stored underground or in huge lakes.

The animals are beautiful and magnificent. We may not have birds or horses like those of your world, but the creatures that share my home? Why it is they, that make it seem even more amazing.

The glass Pixies, the forest Druids, mountain lions and griffins too. Creatures of song and creatures of small. The ground dwellers and most of all, the Atrix. The Ancient Race born from the Dawn of the Seventh Eearas..."

I wandered off my sentence and I felt the memories of my past life shroud me in darkness. It was almost beginning to cloud my vision and I could just see the black spots try and take my consciousness. I was so very tired.

A hand on my shoulder sent me into defensive mode. I kicked my horse and we bolted forward, me pulling on the reins to quickly turn him around and stop when we were facing Gandalf. The old man was startled by my quick movement.

"Goodness! That was a spin, whatever happened to you?"

I was breathing hard and the skin underneath the cloth from my elven chest tingled with discomfort.

Panting, I spoke harshly, "do not ever touch me again! Please!"

He moved forward a little, a small bit of hurt showing in his old eyes. "Why ever not? Why do you fear my touch?"

My horse reared back when he came forward and I practically screamed. "Because this was not meant to happen! Different worlds are not supposed to touch each other! It is the way of the universe we share and we would be breaking the very laws of creation if we did! I fear there would be grave punishment to us all if they were defied... It is not just you either. I m-must not EVER touch ANYONE of this world. So please just STAY AWAY!" And just like that I really ran for my life.

I was not thinking straight at all and I pretty much pushed my steed to run as fast as those of my world did. When I calmed down and stopped, looking behind me, I could barely see the army or Gandalf on the horizon.

I felt terrified.

What would happen if I did have skin to skin contact with someone of this world? Would I die? Would they die?

No, something a lot worse would happen. I knew it had to be worse than death on any planet of this universe.

My body convulsed as I dismounted my horse. Stumbling to the ground I tripped and fell on my hands and knees. There it was the first time where I wailed for my home. The home that was mine, the home that was far... _**far**_...away.


End file.
